Cruise!
by The Jun Bashers
Summary: *Chapter 6 is up!* The Digidestined are going on a cruise to the Bahamas! Matt and Sora are the chaperons, and while the othe DD's are out having fun, Matt and Sora are putting the moves on each other! Majorly! SORATO! Also Takari, Kenlei, and a Joe-Mimi-
1. Default Chapter

Hey Guys

Hey Guys! Here's a fic I had a whole lot of fun writing, so you'd better like it! Cause I think I had more fun writing this fic than I did Can You Forgive?. You'd better enjoy! But first, to tell you the couples in the story, there's Sorato (Of course! YEAH!), Takari (Yea!), Kenlei, and Mimi is having trouble deciding who she likes better, Izzy or Joe. I'm not sure how it'll turn out. Oh and, Cody has a secret crush on Yolei! Enjoy!

Disclaimer – I don't own Digimon.

Cruise! 

"I can't believe it! We're going on a luxury Cruise to the Bahamas!" Mimi squealed excitedly. "It's gonna be soooooooooo awesome!"

Matt had used his "Great Yamato charm" on his dad and gotten him to pay for all the Digidestined to go on a Luxury Cruise to the Bahamas. They were all excited, packing their stuff and getting ready for the plane flight to Southern Florida. Matt and Sora were the head chaperons for everyone. Once they got to the airport and boarded their plane, Mimi went insane, she was so excited. She was bouncing off her seat. She was in-between Izzy and Joe, like she normally is. Matt sat next to Sora (duh!) and Tai, Davis, and Cody sat behind them. Kari and TK were in front. And behind Mimi, Joe and Izzy were Ken and Yolei.

**A/N: I'm tired of writing about the trip there so let's just skip to once they're on the boat. **"O-kay. Sora and I are in charge here. Whatever we say goes. Now that that's clear I'm going to tell you who your "ship mate" is. You will be sharing a room with them. NO TRADING! All right. Kari and Yolei your room is 721 floor 7. Mimi you're with Sora, in room 723 floor 7. Tai, you and I are in room 111 floor 1. Joe, you and Cody are room 132 floor 1. Davis and Ken are in room 345, floor 3. Izzy and TK, you're in room 348 floor 3. That's everyone. Go unpack your crap and meet me and Sora in front of the giant mermaid statue in front of Atlantia, the restaurant. See you all then!" Matt hollered. They all went their separate ways and began unpacking.

"You are soooooooooo lucky Sora, you're in charge." Mimi said as she got tons of make up out of her bag. "I'm not the one who's in charge Mimi, Matt is going to do most of the work I know." Sora said quietly. "Oh well. You still get to boss people around!" Mimi said, jumping up and down.

"Tai, put your stuff on your bed!" Matt yelled, very annoyed at Taichi's stupidity. He was putting his stuff all on Matt's bed, and trying to move Matt's stuff onto the TV for some obscure reason. "Tai move your freakin stuff! And give me back my toiletry stuff!" Matt scowled at Tai. "OOOOOOO! What's in HERRRRRE?!" Tai said sounding like DeeDee on Dexter's Laboratory. "Tai if you open that you are so dead!" Matt lunged at Tai and grabbed his toiletry bag from him.

"WAAAAAA! I wanted a room with my brother!" TK cried on the bed. He didn't unpack his things, and Izzy was engaged in some computer game on his laptop, he could care less if TK was dead.

"Yolei, what are you doing?" Kari said annoyed at Yolei's strange behavior. "I'm meditating, Kari! I do it before supper everyday!" Yolei giggled and continued chanting weird phrases. Kari rolled her eyes and began to unpack Yolei's stuff for her.

"ARGH! Davis! Quit throwing your clothes at me!" Ken said, very disgusted as Davis flung clothes out of his bag. "Sorry Ken! I'm just unpacking!"

Joe sat on his bed, his face turning greener than Palmon's. "Why did they have to give me a room on the very next to last floor." Joe mumbled. Cody just admired the little chocolates on the dresser.

Soon it was 7:00 PM. All the Digidestined were hurrying to get to Atlantia. (The restaurant is called Atlantia.) Matt and Sora were all ready there. And that made Tai and Mimi there as well. Kari and Yolei came out of the elevator and joined them. Not far behind came Izzy and a bloodshot TK, who immediately clinged onto Matt. Joe and Cody came up the stairs. It was now 7:10, and Matt was tired of waiting. "If it gets anymore crowded in there we wont get a table big enough for all of us." Matt mumbled, straitening his tie. **A/N: When you go to really fancy restaurants on cruise ships, they make you dress really nice. Believe me, I know. So all the girls are wearing dresses and all the guys are wearing suits. **Sora had her arm linked with Matt's. TK was clinging to his leg, making matt very irritated. Mimi flirted with Izzy and Joe, while Kari and Yolei talked. Tai and Cody stood around doing nothing. "all right. There's no more time to wait for Ken and Davis. We'll just have to save them a seat." Matt said. Just then Ken and Davis came up the stairs like wild elephants. "Sorry we're late!" They both yelled in unison. Matt rolled his eyes and Sora giggled. And they all went in the restaurant and got a huge table. The arrangement looked like this:

SoraMatt

MimiTK

IzzyKari

JoeTai

CodyDavis

YoleiKen

They all ordered. (I don't feel like telling you what they ordered, you can make that up on your own.)

"Sora, are you sure you don't want to sit next to me?" Tai asked, for the eighteenth time. "NO TAI!" Sora yelled. Kari giggled and flipped a meatball in Tai's face. Everyone laughed except for Tai. Other girls in the restaurant kept staring at Matt and getting on Sora's nerves. Every time one of the psychopaths looked at Matt Sora scooted her chair closer to him. Matt didn't even notice. He was to busy talking to TK about how he wasn't doing anything right. Soon the dance floor was open. All the Digidestined ordered desert, and while they were waiting for it to come, a few decided to dance. TK and Kari were out on the dance floor in the blink of an eye. Matt and Sora chatted or shall we say, flirted for a few minutes at the table. Yolei then turned to Ken and she was about to pop the question when Ken told her he needed to go to the restroom. Yolei sat at the table, hurt, because she knew Ken knew she was about to ask him to dance. "Why does he always do that?" Sora noticed the whole thing. "Matt, will you excuse me for a sec?" Sora said politely. "Sure." Matt grinned. Sora sat down next to Yolei. "So, Ken's giving you a hard time?" Sora said, concern in her voice. Yolei nodded her head. "I don't think he likes me." She said. Sora couldn't take it anymore. "Matt! Yama! Come here!" She yelled. Matt came running up to Sora. "Wassup?" He said happily. "Yama, Yolei has an issue. I need you to go talk to Ken in the restroom. See why he won't dance with Yolei." Sora said. "Got ya!" Matt said and zoomed off. Sora couldn't help but giggle. "He's so cute when he does that!" She thought. Yolei just stared at her feet.

Matt entered the boy's restroom, and saw Ken sitting on a chair in the corner. Matt took a seat in the chair next to Ken. "Hey Ken. Why are you hanging out in here?" Matt asked. Ken looked at the ceiling and said nothing. "Hello? Earth to Ken! I asked you a question!" Matt said rather annoyed. "Gomen. Sorry Matt. I just… Yolei… she… she asked me to dance." Ken said.

"And that's a bad thing? I thought you liked Yolei." Matt said sternly.

"I do… It's just… I'm shy and… I don't know." Ken mumbled.

"Hey. Ken, why don't you go out there and talk to Yolei. Maybe even dance with her. You may find that she really likes you. And you may just have a good time! What do you say?" Matt said very cheerfully. His smile quickly faded when Ken shook his head. "Fine! If you want to sit in here until we leave, it's just fine with me." Matt said rather harshly. He realized he sounded harsh and apologized. "Oh hey dude. I'm sorry I yelled. But it's just that, I think you'd have a whole lot of fun out there. Especially if you like Yolei. Yolei told me she likes you." He had returned to his "softy state."

"Alright." Ken stood up. "If she really does like me." Ken said.

"Of course she does Ken! Now go out there and have some fun!" Matt said as he gently shoved Ken out the door. Matt walked out grinning. "Bull's-eye!" He said to himself. Sora stood outside the door and kissed Matt as he came out. "Thanks." She said. "Hey, no biggie! Anytime!" Matt grinned playfully. "So, what do you say we go take over the dance floor?" Matt grinned.

"You dance?" Sora asked him.

"No DUH." He said. Sora giggled at the look on his face.

"Let's see you dance Matt." She giggled.

"I'm telling you, I am going to make you squeal with laughter out there!" Matt said as he led Sora to the dance floor.

"Squeal with laughter at the sight of you tripping?" Sora asked playfully.

"You'd be surprised." Matt said. "I am going to amaze you out there."

"Davis! What did Ken say about me! If you don't tell me I'm going to ring your neck!" Yolei had taken advantage of poor lonely Davis. (Yeah Right!)

"Yolei! Ken told me not to tell you that he likes you!" Davis yelled.

"Thanks Davis. Your soooooooooo dense it benefits me." She said. "Whooo Ken likes me! Whoa! There he is now!"

"Uhh… Yolei?" Ken murmured.

"Yeah Ken?" Yolei said dreamily.

"Would you like to dance? I understand if you don't want t…" But Ken was silenced when Yolei squealed like Mimi on Christmas morning. "SURE! Sure sure sure sure sure sure sure sure sure sure!"

Ken beamed and led Yolei out to the dance floor and were amazed at what they saw. Everyone had backed away to make room for a young couple. Matt and Sora!

"God, look at him dance!" Yolei said as Ken's jaw dropped. It was a really fast dance, and Matt as dancing like no one had ever seen before. And just like Matt said, Sora was squealing with laughter as he spun her around so fast she began to get dizzy.

"Someone's enjoying themselves." Kari giggled as she and TK watched in awe along with Tai. Girls stared at Matt and began to get jealous of Sora. TK beamed and said to Kari, "Just Think! If it wasn't for me he couldn't dance like that!" Kari looked at TK bewildered. "You taught your older brother to dance like that!?" TK shook his head. "No way, dad taught him before my parents divorced. He used to practice on me. It sounds crazy, I know. But we were little kids then and didn't think dancing with your siblings was retarded like we do now." Kari smiled and looked back at "the king and queen of the dance floor." She smiled and wished TK could dance like that. He had told her earlier that he was no where near as good of a dancer as Matt. "Sora's lucky." Kari thought. **A/N- Kari does not think Sora is lucky to have Matt, just lucky to have someone who dances like him. That WAS NOT a karato hint! **

The song ended and Matt twirled Sora off the dance floor. "That's enough fast dances for tonight." He whispered, his lips slightly touching Sora's ear. Sora blushed. "When did you learn to dance like that?" She questioned.

"My dad taught me. Right before the divorce. Then he changed so much after the divorce and, he didn't teach me hardly anything." Matt murmured in Sora's ear. He was making her turn bright red, like a tomato, cause he kept brushing his lips against Sora's ear. Sora liked it though. She would just try to hide it all she could. They sat down at the table just in time for their dessert to arrive. "After all that dancing, I'm starved!" Matt said and began to eat his food like Tai did in that episode in 01 where his Mom cooked for him the first time since the Digiworld. Sora stared at him. Matt noticed how fast he as eating and blushed and put his bowl or plate down. (You decide what he got for dessert.) Sora grinned and continued eating when she noticed Yolei was alone again. Cody was sitting there talking to her ^_~ but Yolei wasn't responding. Sora giggled when she realized that Cody hadn't talked to anyone all night but Yolei. Sora elbowed Matt and whispered in his ear the way he had earlier. Matt grinned and whispered back "Cody has a crush on Yolei!" Sora was again blushing like crazy after Matt mouthed that on her ear. She nodded her head and got up to ask Yolei where ken was. When Ken came out of the rest room and took Yolei's hand and headed for the dance floor. Sora smiled and Cody looked bewildered that Yolei left without saying bye. "Poor Cody." Matt said. "No Digidestined his age to talk to. It must be rough being the shrimp." Sora elbowed Matt when he said that. "He's like TK when he was little. Except not as much of a crybaby. So I wouldn't call him shrimp." Matt turned to Sora and again caused her to blush the same way he had been and whispered, "I know. But TK was a shrimp back then too." Sora glared at him and elbowed him. "How dare you say that about your own little brother!" Matt sat back in his chair quickly. "Geez Sora I was only kidding! TK nor Cody were ever shrimps! I was just being goofy!" Sora lightened up and kissed his cheek. "Gomen. I didn't realize you were kidding." Matt nodded and he herd a slow dance coming on. "hey! A slow dance." Matt said. Sora blushed. She didn't want to do a slow dance with Matt Ishida, she'd just melt away. But she couldn't resist his puppy dog face. So, she went out there with him. Mimi was dancing with Joe, who fell one or two times, but he jumped right back up again. Kari and TK were dancing but they kinda did their own thing. If you know what I mean. And sure enough, Sora felt like she was melting in Matt's arms. "How could he twirl me like that one minute and be able to do this the next? She thought, as she laid her head on his shoulder. Yolei and Ken weren't having much luck dancing, they both fell about 10 or 20 times. So they left the dance floor laughing. They were having a great time. And They only have Matt to thank. "They'd better thank him." Sora thought to herself. She then saw Mimi was dancing with Izzy, and though it looked weird to have the girl taller than the boy, Izzy didn't fall and Mimi looked like she was enjoying herself more with Izzy. Sora smiled. Or maybe Mimi will like Joe better in the end. Sora wasn't sure. She looked up at Matt who seemed to be gazing off into the oblivion, obviously he was in deep thought about something. She wondered how he could dance without watching and not bump into anyone. He was obviously a good dancer though. She knew that for sure now. Kari and TK left with Tai to go do something. Matt saw TK leave out of the corner of his eye and asked Sora if she knew where TK and Kari were off to. "I don't know. Do you want to go see?" She asked. About two minutes later, Matt and Sora were walking down the hallway after Kari and TK, trying to catch up. Soon they caught up with them. "TK where do you think you're going? You can't be left alone with Kari, Tai wouldn't want her to loose her virginity so soon!" Matt fooled. TK and Kari looked grossed out and Sora gave matt the, 'apologize for the disgusting statement now' look.

"we aren't going to be alone! Tai all ready took Cody to the arcade and he asked if we could come. We will be with Tai, he's 14!" TK glared at Matt. Matt said alright and left with Sora for the deck. Sora felt like jello. "I can't believe I'm going to the deck with him. He's going to kiss me and I'm going to melt." She thought. But then she smiled at the fact that the breeze was blowing just right once they made it onto the deck. The moon was full, and very beautiful.

"beautiful night isn't it?" Matt asked sweetly. "Very beautiful." She said dreamily while looking at the way Matt's eyes lit up in the moonlight. They leaned in closer and closer…

So? What did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know! Please R&R! I must say, I loved writing this fic, I had a blast! I think I'll write more to it because it was soooooooooo much fun to write! Oh and, who should Mimi be with, Izzy or Joe? Send me your suggestions and why. I've all ready decided who, I'm not telling hehehehehehe! But you can either change my mind or convince me more of who Mimi will be with. I really hope you enjoyed that! Now be a responsible reader and leave a review! (^_~) (Hey, that's what fanfiction.net says, be a responsible reader and leave a review! It says that below!)

Sorato, Takari, Kenlei, and Mimi? (I'm not telling who I like Mimi with hahaha!) Fan.****

-Kawaii Biyomon

PS – You Guys obviously don't know I added the conclusion of Can You Forgive?. I haven't gotten one review since I put the last chapter up. I really want to hear from you! So go read the rest of Can You Forgive?. AND PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!

_Please?_


	2. Part 2

Here

Here's the wonderful continuation of Cruise! I'll have you guys know I really enjoyed writing this. Please R&R!

Disclaimer – I don't own Digimon.

Cruise! Pt. 2 

Previously: Matt and Sora were on the deck (WOOOOO!), TK, Tai, Kari, and Cody were in the game room, Yolei, Ken, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and Davis were still in the restaurant.

** **

** **

"Yes! I'm 15 points ahead of Tai!" TK and Tai were playing everyone's favorite, Skeeball, and Kari was cheering TK on. Tai was getting frustrated that Kari wouldn't even cheer her on big brother on! Cody was playing Packman. "Go TK! Beat Tai real good!" Kari cheered. "Kari, how come you wont cheer me on?" Tai said sadly. "Hey what…?" While Tai was pouting TK had scored another 1000 points! "Yes! I got the 1000 point hole!" Tai just pouted and rolled his ball up the ramp. It went into the 0 point hole. "Crap!" Tai yelled. Kari just giggled as TK made the 100-point hole.

Sora began to sweat. She was very nervous for some reason; she didn't know what it was. Maybe she was just afraid that she'd melt away if she let Matt kiss her like he was about to. Part of her wanted to run, but the other part wouldn't let her; she really wanted to kiss him, but part of her said it was too risky. What if someone saw, someone like, Tai or Kari? Maybe even Mimi? "Oh, they won't care." She thought. "They probably won't even come up here. Why would they? They're all to young to kiss like Matt and I have before! Mimi, Joe, Izzy and Tai would be the only ones old enough, and they are not going to bother. What the heck?" Sora thought as she brought her lips to Matt's.

"It isn't funny you guys!" Davis hollered at Ken and Yolei, who were laughing like crazy. "IT IS NOT FUNNY!" Ken and Yolei continued laughing. Mimi and Izzy walked over to them to see what was so funny. "What?" Mimi asked. Then she looked at Davis's face and snickered. Davis had a bowl of spaghetti sitting on his head, with tons of tomato sauce all over his face. There were a few noodles hanging down from his goggles. "What happened to you Davis?" Izzy asked while snickering. "Yolei tripped me and I fell onto a waiter and he dropped the spaghetti on me. It is not funny!" Yolei and Ken continued laughing like wild hyenas. Mimi and Izzy decided to join in. Shortly after Joe came out of the restroom and joined them. Davis was getting so annoyed, but all he could say was, "IT IS NOT FUNNY!"

TK and Kari were playing Skeeball against each other after TK beat Tai, 2089 to 1987. Surprisingly, Kari was winning. Tai and Cody were playing the Milk the Cow game. (If you've been to Gameworks in Grapevine Mills you probably know about the Milk the Cow game!) Tai and Cody finished, and they had gotten 7 right. They got 10 tickets when Tai looked at his watch. It was 10:30. "Kari, TK!" Tai yelled. Kari and TK came running over. "Guess what, Tai! I beat TK! Whooo Hooo!" Kari said. TK just pouted. "It's about time we should go get Mimi and the others and head back to our rooms. We all need to get some shut eye." Everyone nodded in agreement and they headed back down the hallway to Atlantia.

Sora and Matt pulled away for a breath of air. Matt checked his watch. "It's not too late. Want to stay up here for a while? It's really nice." Matt smiled. Sora nodded her head and gazed up at the stars. "Hey look! There's the Big Dipper." She whispered. Matt smiled and pointed out the little dipper. They continued talking for about 2 hours, every once in a while kissing. They had no idea all the others were all ready in bed.

"Where on earth is that girl?" Mimi said, looking at her clock. It was 12:30; she had dressed in her PJ's and gotten in bed about 2 hours ago. "I can't believe she's still up! I should call Tai and see if Matt has come back."

Mimi picked up the phone and dialed the number to Tai and Matt's room. A very sleepy Tai answered. "Thanks for waking me up! Who is this?" Tai said rudely. "Well excuse me Taichi, but it's Mimi. I was wondering if Matt had gotten back yet. Because Sora certainly hasn't!" Tai grumbled something and answered. "No. Matt is not here. And he left his freakin Cell phone in here too. So I can't call… Oh, here he is now! Just a minute." Tai set the phone down and walked up to Matt. "Hey dude, where have you been?" Tai asked. Matt glared at him and answered, "That's none of your business." Tai sneered back at him. "Well Mimi is on the phone asking where in the heck Sora is. And I think you know." Matt grabbed a junky black shirt and pants and slipped those on and jumped into his bed. "Sora should be on her way up to her room. I am not telling you anything else." Matt grumbled.

He was tired of Tai being so nosey about what he did with Sora. Sometimes he thought Tai thought he had gotten Sora pregnant. Matt wasn't planning to do that until they were married, if they did get married. **A/N: Matt doesn't know Sora is going to be married to him! DUH! **Matt pulled the sheets over his head. "Goodnight Taichi." He grumbled. Tai picked up the phone and continued talking to Mimi.

"Matt came back. He says Sora is on her way. You don't think they…" Mimi gasped in horror! "If I was there right now Tai I'd slap you, now get your mind out of the gutter! They were probably just talking." Tai snickered. "And making out!" Tai said as he hung up. Mimi shook her head. "They probably did, but he was still exaggerating." Just as Mimi hung up, Sora burst through the door.

"I'm so sorry Mimi, I was just having so much fun I lost track of the time." Sora said as she jumped into bead. "Um. Sora? You are kinda forgetting to like, PUT YOUR PAJAMAS ON!" Mimi yelled as Sora jumped out of her bed. "Oh gosh, I'm going crazy!" She said as she took her clothes off and put on a purple nightgown. Mimi raised her eyebrow. "Matt's kisses must have had some weird obscure effect on you Sora." Sora looked wide-eyed at Mimi. "How did you know I was with Matt?" Mimi giggled and replied, "Isn't it obvious Sora, when you two were the only ones missing? Besides I just got off the phone with Tai-sama, and he said Matt just walked in about the time You did." Sora was a little embarrassed but she still enjoyed her night and went to bed.

In the morning all the DD's slept late. They were all very tired, especially Matt, Sora, Tai and Mimi. Joe was the one to come around to everyone's doors and nock to get them up. "Come on guys! We are supposed to eat as a group! Breakfast!" Joe said every time he knocked at on of the DD's room. When he finally got Mimi out of bed, after being beat up by flying pillows and accessories, they all headed up to the breakfast buffet. "I'm getting Jelly Rolls!" TK said happily. "Me too!" Kari giggled. "Me three!" Davis yelled. "Davis, do you always have to do everything TK and I do?" Kari snarled. "Of course, cause you and I are partners!" Davis beamed. Kari looked at him in disgust in grabbed TK's hand and ran in to get a seat, away from Davis. After breakfast they all headed back to their rooms to decide what they were going to do for the remainder of the afternoon.

"Which one should I wear?" Mimi was debating with herself which bathing suit she should wear. "Should it be the dark pink bikini or the light pink one piece? What do you think Sora? Sora, um… Earth to Sora!"

Sora snapped out of her thoughts when she herd Mimi's voice. "Huh… What?" Mimi looked at Sora as if she had lost it. "What's wrong with you? And why won't you put your bathing suit on? I thought you said you wanted to swim." Mimi questioned Sora. Sora just gazed off into space. "I do want to swim. I just have something on my mind, that's all. I'll go change." She pulled a very pretty color purple Speedo out of her bag and undressed and put it on. Mimi sneered after Sora had said she had something on her mind and mumbled, "Yeah like Matt."

"Joe, I am getting bored. The others are all off having fun and we're sitting here in our bedroom." Cody wined as he gazed out the porthole next to his bed.

"No body said you had to do what I was doing all afternoon." Joe said sleepily.

"Fine. I'm going to go join up with Yolei where ever she is." Jo snickered at Cody's comment. "Cody has a crush on Yolei!"

"I do not!"

"Ah man Tai! Why are you sitting there watching TV when we could be out there." Matt put his hands on his waist and glared at Tai as he stared at the TV like a zombie, flipping channels.

"You can go do whatever you want. But I'm going to watch this!!!" Tai said as he stared dreamily at the cartoon network as Ed, Edd, and Eddy came on.

Matt sneered. "More like Tai, Ty, and Taichi." **A/N: Whooo! Tai, Ty, and Taichi! New fic idea! **Matt walked over to his bag and pulled some stuff out. "Tai why is my toiletry bag on the TV again? What is this obscure obsession you have with my toiletry bag sitting on the TV?"

Tai snickered and replied, "Want some Buttered Toast?"Matt gave Tai a cold stare.

"Argh! Now you're acting like that dumb TV show!" Matt said as he lunged at Tai. Tai ran and smacked against the porthole. Matt cornered him and held his fist up towards Tai's face.

Tai shuddered, "I've seen this movie before. This is the part where the hot dude smacks the stupid dude, nocks him to Timbuktu, catches a flight down there, smacks him in the face again, calls the hospital and the stupid dude gets hooked up to 50 defibrillators and yells UNCLE!" Matt gives him a cold glare. "Oh and the hot guy gets ALL the girls." Matt kept glaring at him. "Heh… heh…" Matt was boiling mad and punched Tai right smack in the nose. Tai jumped up and down a couple times saying that Matt was supposed to nock him to Timbuktu. Matt just stomped over to his stuff and got ready to swim…

****Sora walked down the hallway with Mimi. They had there bathing suit and a towel, and Mimi was finally satisfied that her sunscreen was dry. Sora rolled her eyes at her as she sung a verrrrrrrry annoying song all the way up to the 9th floor, where the swimming pools were. Mimi spotted a Jacuzzi and ran and jumped in. Sora began to follow her when she felt someone's hands cover up her eyes.

"Guess who?" Said a verrrrrrrry familiar male voice.

Sora was afraid to turn around. She had no idea he was going to come swim! If he was there to swim, she would melt if she saw him. "Um, Matt?" she said softly. Mimi was watching the whole thing, and she herself felt like whistling at Matt, even though she didn't like him.

"Yep!" matt said happily and turned Sora around. "Didn't know you were going to be down here."

Sora tensed up. 'I am going to snap If I don't quit looking at him.' She felt dizzy suddenly and fell over into the pool.

Mimi gasped. 'Oh man!' Matt gasped as well and stuck his head over the side of the pool.

Sora pulled her head out of the water. ''That did it. I snapped.'' She mumbled. She looked up at matt who was staring down at her. She quickly looked away so she wouldn't snap yet again.

"Oh My God Sora! Are you alright? Did I stand to close to you or something?" Matt said, with worry in his eyes. Mimi knew exactly why Sora had fallen in the pool. 'Matt'll probably never know why Sora fell in, unless we tell him.' Mimi stood over the side next to Matt. Sora laid her eyes on Mimi so she wouldn't get dizzy. Matt though, did something no one was expecting and did a canon ball into the pool. Sora giggled as Mimi was soaked all over. "MATT ISHIDA!" She hollered. Matt just snickered and waved at Mimi playfully. Sora sighed a relief that matt's head was the only part of him visible now that he was in the water. She and Matt both grabbed Mimi's ankles and yanked her into the pool. Mimi screamed bloody murder.

Matt and Sora both laughed as Mimi screamed about her hair or something. They were to busy to laughing to hear her. "Matt, this is normal behavior from you, but for the last time, DO NOT PULL ME INTO POOLS!" She screamed with rage. "And, Sora, I can't believe your behavior! I think you're starting to pick up some of your boyfriend's habits!" Matt and Sora both looked at each other for a minute before bursting out laughing again. Mimi was on fire now.

TK, Kari, Yolei, and Ken were all in the game room having a Skeeball tournament. They had made up some wako rules and were competing for 20 bucks TK sneaked out of Matt's pants he left on the floor in his room. TK had gone in there that night to say goodnight to Matt but he wasn't there. So he took 20 bucks out of his dirty pants. TK had assured Kari Matt would never know it's gone. He has way 600 over bucks stashed somewhere. He just doesn't know where.

Matt and Sora continued taunting Mimi randomly for and hour. They all began to get tired of taunting each other so they decided to go find TK and Kari. Sora and Mimi had cover-ups for their bathing suits, but Matt didn't bother to bring anything but a towel and some sunscreen with him. That made Sora get a little nervous she would embarrass her self again and snap or melt or… something. Mimi was afraid she would whistle. She kept whispering to herself 'only at Izzy or Joe, Only at Izzy or Joe…' But every time she looked at Matt she went nuts just like Sora.The trio went into the arcade, where they thought they might find the younger kids. **A/N: Yes, on cruise ships you can go around wearing a bathing suit, unless you are going to a restaurant, where you are told what kind of stuff to where. **Sure enough, they were right there!

"Yes! I won!" Kari yelled! I get Matt's twenty bucks!

"What is this about my twenty bucks?" Matt said as he stood there staring at the kids.

"Heh heh, Matt! What a pleasant surprise to find you here!" TK gulped loudly.

Yolei blushed and Ken snickered at TK. Sora and Mimi where wondering the same as Matt. Kari just pointed to TK innocently.

"He did it." Kari said. TK just smiled trying to make Matt stop giving him the, what – did – you – do stare.

"Explain." Matt said looking down at his little brother.

"Well, uh, you see, Tai let me. He let me take 20 bucks out of your pants that were lying on the floor in your room last night." TK handed matt the twenty bucks and looked up at Matt's face. He was surprised to see he looked disgusted rather than mad.

"I didn't leave my dirty pants on the floor! I folded them up and put them in my toiletry bag. THAT PERVERT TAI!" Matt yelled. I am so gonna nock him dead. Matt said as he walked out of the arcade. Sora giggled as the kids went back to playing their games.

"We should've taken hem to Chucky Cheese's!" She whispered in Mimi's ear.

"I know. Now you'd better stop Matt before he beats the Hell otta Tai!" Mimi giggled as they followed matt up the stairs.

So what did you think? Should I keep going? I will keep going anyways 'cause I enjoyed writing this, but should I post it? Let me know! And keep those suggestions for who Mimi should be with coming! R&R!

- Kawaii Biyomon


	3. Part 3

Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! You asked for it so here it is, the third part of Cruise! Enjoy!

Disclaimer – I don't own Digimon, but I'd be happy to trade my plastic Biyomon for it! *Gets down on hands and knees and begs* Pleeeeeeaaaaaase? Please Toei, PLEASE! (Hee hee, if I did own Digimon, I DON'T, but if I did I could have a million plastic Biyomons and even plastic Tai's with artificial hair spray, and I could pop their heads off! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (No offense Tai fans)

Cruise! 

Previously: Sora and Mimi followed Matt up the stairs before he ripped Tai's head off for letting TK take 20 bucks out of Matt's dirty jeans. Hee hee, if I were Mimi or Sora, I'd let him pop Tai's head off! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Tai was staring wide-eyed at the television at Ed, Edd, and Eddy, a six hour marathon. Matt slammed the door open just as the 5th episode came on.

"TAICHI BOB KAMIYA!" Matt screamed.

A/N: I don't know Tai's middle name! I just used bob cause it sounded dumb and that suits Tai well.

Tai turned his head around slowly and looked at Matt's face. Matt gave Tai the icy glare he's ever given, (Maybe not as icy as the ones he gives Jun though.) If looks could kill, Tai would be rolling around on the floor holding his neck screaming bloody murder!

"Taichi Bob Kamiya if you EVER let TK take money from me again I will POP YOUR HEAD OFF! Then I will barbecue it UNTIL IT TURNS BLACK AND all those humongous hairs on your head, FRY RIGHT OFF!" Matt screamed. After he was done he was gasping for air. Tai stared at him like he'd gone crazy. (Maybe he did, cause he was defiantly over reacting.)

"Calm down man, it was only 20 bucks!"

"ONLY 20 BUCKS! YOU @$$ HOLE! I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

Just then Sora and Mimi separated them. Mimi grabbed Tai and Sora grabbed Matt as he was attempting to punch Tai.

"Calm down Matt!" Sora yelled!

"Yeah, take a chill pill! And Tai you can go back to watching your stupid TV programs too."

Tai went back to vegetating and Mimi shoved Matt and Sora out. Matt finally calmed down a bit. Mimi told Sora that she forgot her towel in the arcade and headed that way when she bumped into TK and Kari.

"Sorry Sora, I guess I reeeeeeeealy lost my temper back there. Gomen."

Sora smiled weakly as TK and Kari walked up. They looked wide-eyed at Matt and Sora and turned around slowly and walked the other way.

"What?!" Matt and Sora said in unison.

Mimi walked back up to them and snickered.

"I think we'll leave you two alone."

Matt and Sora stared at Mimi quizzically and realized the position they were in. Sora still had her arms around Matt from when she pulled him away from Tai. On top of that he wasn't wearing a shirt remember?

Sora and matt jumped away from each other blushing like crazy. Mimi giggled at her friends reactions hen they realized the position they were in.

"Come on you two! Let's go get a hot dog and chill by the pool." Mimi said as she led them down the hallway and to the elevator. TK and Kari exchanged knowing glances and followed them up to the pool.

'I have got to see what Matt and Sora do in a pool.' Kari thought.

'Hee, hee, I don't wanna know what they do!' TK thought. Then he said it out loud and Kari playfully slapped him.

"TK!" She said playfully, sounding like his mother. "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

They both giggled all the way up to the ninth floor.

I know this chapter was short, but I'm going to put the next chapter up right now! Hee Hee, so go read on, U don't have to wait! Isn't that cool? Most stories don't get updated for weeks at a time. But not ours! We love to keep you updated and satisfied! I think we will try to get 2 chapters up a week! But starting Saturday, June 30, we're going to Pensacola Beach! I'm going to write a fic about that too! Well, we wont be back until, (Flips through Calendar) The 8th of July I believe. I can't update throughout those days. So be patient, I'll see ya real soon! REVIEW! Or I'll sick Matt on ya!

Ó2001 The Jun Bashers

All Rights Reserved

(Heh, Heh, Couldn't resist!)


	4. Part 4

Ha

Ha! I told you there was another chapter put up at the same time as the previous one! Well, I guess you could see that. Well anyways, here it is! Enjoy!

Disclaimer – I don't own Digimon and neither does my Plastic Biyomon. *Sniff Sniff* If she did she would give all the Digimon rights to me wouldn't you? ACK! I'm talking to a piece of plastic painted pink and blue! I must be loosing my mind, Oh well. Matt gave me these tapes, he says his dad says they help with stress when you're going insane. Matt says they're crap though. Oh well, *sighs* I'm willing to try anything. I'm a happy little buffalo, Just a happy little buffalo, *Get's on floor and crawls around* I'm a happy little… Oh god. I'm defiantly insane. (That act really wasn't real, Matt bribed me with a plastic Biyomon to type that.) I'm done ranting. It's Matt's fault! *Throws sandal* TAKE THAT! He knows I'll do anything for a plastic Biyo! I'm so retarded.

Cruise! Part 4 

Previously – TK and Kari followed Mimi, Matt, and Sora back up to the swimming pool.

"Hey Matt! You want mustard on your hotdog, or ketchup?" Mimi hollered from in front of a mini restaurant in front of the pools.

"Um… I'll take Ketchup. That's all."

"And what about you Sora?"

"I have mustard, and maybe a tiny bit of relish."

Matt and Sora were in the Jacuzzi waiting for Mimi.**A/N: I know what you all are thinking, AND YOU HAVE SICK MINDS! Yes, I'm talking to you Ike and Tai. And any other freaks that have the same chain of thoughts moving through their heads that Tai and Ike do. **

** **

** **

Mimi walked over to them and handed them their hot dogs and jumped in with them. **A/N: GET YOUR MIND OUTTA THE GUTTER! **They all began eating and having idle chit chat. Kari and TK were around the corner staring at them.

"Aw man! I thought we'd be seeing sparks fly and stuff." TK mumbled sadly.

Kari nodded her head and had the same expression.

"Well, in case they start doing something, let's stick around! How about we stand over there!" Kari said and pointed to the side of the ship. They both rushed over and stuck their heads over the side railing.

"Isn't the water pretty?" Kari said as she gazed at the sparkling blue water. TK wasn't gazing at the water though, he was gazing at Kari.

"Yeah," He said dreamily.

Kari looked around at the ocean. Nothing but beautiful blue sparkling water. Then she spotted some tiny dots in the distance. She squinted her eyes but she couldn't tell what they were. But they were moving. They were coming towards the boat faster and faster, there were so many! Finally they came close enough that Kari could see a dorsal fin.

"Oh look! Dolphins!" She cried and pointed to the shiny gray dots moving closer and closer. "Dolphins love ships, they love people!" She smiled. "Maybe they come really close." And so they did. About five minutes later they were swimming along side the ship clicking and squeaking, and making all sorts of playful noises. Kari gazed at them and smiled. "Aren't they cute TK?"

'Not as cute as you.' TK gazed at her and didn't know what to answer. "Yeah, real cute." He mumbled. Kari giggled as one dolphin began to swim backwards and a few did flips.

"It's almost as if they see me and you TK, and they're trying to impress us. Hee hee, they're so cuuuuuuuuute!" She giggled. They both giggled and watched the dolphins and totally forgot about Matt and Sora, and now the sparks started to fly.

Matt and Sora were starting to snuggle up against each other. They began to flirt, and it sort of upset Mimi cause she had no one to flirt with. And she didn't want to be cruel and interrupt their "Lovey Dovey" time. So she sipped her smoothie some and decided to just listen, she had nothing better to do.

"Well, I wouldn't make fun of Tai for acting like he's 3 sometimes, cause I've seen you do that to me before." Sora giggled.

"Well at least that was an act! I just do that to annoy you." He said slyly. Sora smiled.

"Why would you want to annoy me?"

"Because I love you."

"Aw… You're so sweet…" Sora continued saying something and Mimi decided she should just leave. It was rude to listen to their conversation anyway. She went over to her lounge chair and put her smoothie on the table next to it. She plopped down and thought maybe she could just lie there, and maybe get a good tan. She heard Sora and Matt giggle and flirt for a few more minutes when Sora came up to her.

"Hey Mimi. Is something wrong. I'm sorry Matt and I excluded you, if that's why you're down. We were just having fun." Sora whispered. Mimi nodded.

"No, not at all Sora. I can understand. It's natural to flirt with your boyfriend." She gazed off into the distance. Now Sora knew exactly what she needed to do.

"Hey Mimi, you like both Izzy and Joe dontcha?"

Mimi nodded. "Except, I can't decide who I like better."

"Well, I have an idea. How about you spend the rest of the day with either one of them. Let's see, it's 1:30 now. How about you go find Izzy and see if he'll hang with you until let's say, fourish? Then you, Matt, and I could all go watch a movie at our place until dinner. After dinner you could see if Joe will hang with you. After that you can come and tell me who you enjoyed his company the most. And he'll be the one!" Sora giggled.

"Wow Sora! That is a great idea! You are a genius! How did you come up with that?"

"Well, I kinda tried that plan once for myself. It worked, now I have Matt. I found Tai just gets on your nerves and talks about every other girl he passes on the street." Sora smiled at Mimi.

"So you really spent time with both Matt and Tai to see who you'd like better? Huh, in the Digiworld, way back when the dark masters existed, you would've chosen Tai."

"Well times change Mimi, and so did Matt and Tai. They really changed a lot after the digital world thing."

"Yeah like Tai got way more annoying and Matt got cuter!" Mimi laughed. Sora began laughing to. They both talked a little more about how Tai got on their nerves and Matt didn't when Mimi said she'd better get the plan started.

"Bye Mimi! Good luck."

"Oh, don't you worry about me Sora, just go and have fun with Matt, I'll see you at 4!" Mimi called as she disappeared into the elevator.

Alright that was part 4! Please R&R! And I'll try to get part five up ASAP! Sayonara! (You know I can't resist putting the following)

Ó2001 The Jun Bashers Inc.

All Rights Reserved

That is the Jun Bashers Biyomon. She bashes Jun! Go Biyo Go Biyo! I'll show you midnight Terriermon sometime!


	5. Part 5

Hey guys

LOL, WHOOOOOHOOOOOOO! It is I! Kawaii Biyomon, and I'm back from the beach! Oh yeah! Not that I didn't like Pensacola, Florida - I just was dying 'cause I didn't have internet access for 1 whole week. Oh my god! I WHOLE WEEK! ACK! It was like, forever. But I needed a break. I hope you enjoy, but I have to rant before we start. It's Matt's fault!

Disclaimer – MATT DID IT! I mean, I don't own Digimon, or Matt, *sniff* If I owned Matt I could make him quit bribing me to rant. Now what should I rant about, I'll rant about plastic Biyomon! My plastic Biyomon has a hole in the bottom of it, so I can use it as a finger puppet! That was your plastic Biyomon fact for today. Now, on with the story! How does he manage to get me to rant? I thought the magical effect he has on all girls doesn't work on me! Guess I was wrong… and now, without, further, rants and delays, here's part 5 of Cruise! 

Cruise! Part 5 

Previously: Sora used the same plan on Mimi that she used for herself to find a guy she likes, now Mimi is off to spend time wit both Izzy and Joe to see who's company she likes the most. Oh and, TK and Kari were watching dolphins chase the ship.

"Look at them go!" Cody gasped, as Yolei and Ken were playing Skeeball against each other. They were neck to neck, scoring as many points as possible. It looked as if it would be a tie, when Yolei rolled the ball to hard and it smacked the ramp and flew towards her face and knocked her glasses off. Then the ball landed on her foot.

"OUCH!" Yolei clutched her foot and began jumping around on her other one, when she accidentally jumped onto the ball and she fell over, right on her face.

Ken smiled and walked over to her and offered her a hand. "Need some help Yolei?"

"Yes, please." She nodded and took his hand. He pulled her up and picked up the ball. "I guess I won." He said, "but you get 100 points for enthusiasm."

Yolei smiled. "You're so sweet, thanks. Let's see, that's an extra 100 points, woo! I'm only 100 behind you!" Ken smiled and said,

"In that case, you get another 200 points for good sportsmanship."

Yolei's face lit up. "Really! Oh I'm so glad! You're the best ken!" She squealed and gave Ken a big hug. Cody continued standing there.

Knock Knock! Mimi knocked on Izzy's door and there was no answer. Mimi was actually glad, because she knew at least he wasn't sitting in his room taping at his computer. She didn't know where else to look though. "Maybe the deck." She said, and ran to the elevator.

Once Mimi reached the deck she began scanning the area. Sure enough, Izzy was sitting in a lounge chair, drinking a frappuccino. Though he had his computer, he wasn't typing at it, in fact, it was shut. Mimi was surprised. She went and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Hey Izzy! What are you doing here all alone?" She said.

"Oh hi Mimi. I was just gazing out at the ocean, looking to see if there are any dolphins. I haven't seen any so far."

"Maybe I could help." Mimi said as she grabbed his hand and led him over to the other side. "Look!" She pointed down, and sure enough, there were dolphins down there. They also saw two heads sticking out two floors below them. Mimi recognized one with a white hat. "Hey, is that TK?" She asked.

"I don't know, sure looks like it. Let's see." Izzy said as he yelled out TK's name. TK and Kari turned around and looked everywhere. "UP HERE!" Izzy yelled. They both looked up and smiled as they saw Izzy and Mimi looking down at them.

"HEY IZZY!" TK yelled. Kari just giggled and waved.

"No baka, you hold the racket in you're right hand if you're right handed." Sora scowled and fixed the racket in Matt's hand. "Like that. Now I am going to serve a ball to you and you need to try and hit it."

Sora ran over to the other side of the net. The ship they were on had a tennis court on the deck. It also had a basketball court on the other end of the ship. There was even an indoor soccer field! Sora and Matt got bored stiff from swimming, so Sora ran by her room and slipped some clothes on. Matt said he'd put clothes on later. Sora was getting a little nervous he wouldn't put his shirt back on, but she thought she could deal with it.

"Here comes the ball!" She yelled and served a really easy shot over to Matt. Matt missed it by a mile. Sora giggled. "Well, at least he swung the racket at all."

She ran over to him. "You have to move some to get to the ball! It's not going to come right to your racket baka!" She giggled as he looked real upset because he missed the ball. "You'll get it sooner or later." She positioned the racket in his hand. "Now keep it like that." She said and ran over to the other side of the net. "Here comes another one!"

The ball flew towards the other side of the court, and Matt ran towards it and smacked the ball. It flew and hit the net. He stomped his foot as Sora ran over to him.

"Great! You hit the ball!"

"Yeah but it didn't make it over the net." He mumbled.

Sora smiled and put her arm around him. "Maybe you've had enough tennis today. How about we play your favorite?"

Matt smiled. "O-kay! I can teach you how to play basketball now." They both ran to the basketball court.

Mimi and Izzy turned around and went back to where Izzy was sitting when Mimi saw Matt and Sora walking by, laughing and talking. She smiled and ran over to them.

"Sora! Matt! Over here!"

Sora and Matt turned around to see Mimi and Izzy waving. "oh, hi Mimi, Izzy!" They said in unison.

"What are you two lovebirds doing here?" Mimi asked Sora and Matt. They shrugged and replied,

"Oh we're just playing sports and stuff. We thought we might play a little basketball." Matt said happily. Sora nodded.

"We were playing tennis, but Matt wasn't hitting the ball so it got boring." Matt glared at Sora's comment.

"It's not my fault I'm not good at tennis!" Matt griped.

"Well I'll see ya'll later." Izzy said as they walked away. Izzy and Mimi began flirting about all sorts of stuff.

"Ugh, how can I ever get a basket if you won let me ever get a hold of the ball?" Sora groaned. Matt kept stealing the ball from her. He was very good.

"Well, you got to steal the ball back from me!" Matt said as he dribbled the ball down the court. They were in luck no one else was in the court at the time.

"Just let me try to get the freakin ball through the hoop, at least once?!" Sora said trying to grab the ball from him. Matt just kept turning around, or passing the ball in-between his legs. "Matt, just give me the freakin ball!"

"OK! jeese," He said and handed the ball to Sora. She grabbed it from him and attempted to score a basket but missed by a mile.

"no, no Sora. You're throwing the ball wrong, you see, you can't through it like a baseball baka!"

Sora glared at him as him came over to her and showed her the different ways to through a basketball. Sora still hadn't made one basket after about an hour.

It was now about 3:30. Sora and Matt decided to call it quits for now and headed to their rooms.

Matt through the door open to his room and stomped in. "Tai, why did you come on this cruise if all you were going to do is sit around and watch Ed, Edd, and Eddy? You baka!" Matt said as he grabbed his black tank top and jeans. He went into the bathroom to change. When he came out he noticed his stuff on top of the TV again.

"What the hell is your obsession with putting my stuff on the TV?!" Matt said as he grabbed the stuff and shoved it under his bed while Tai wasn't looking. Tai just snickered. Matt noticed Tai had his chain. **A/N: By chain I mean a necklace for men, I'm sure all your dads probably wear one once in a while. For some reason I keep seeing Matt wearing one of those gold chains for men.**

"Tai, my chain was in my toiletry bag, and that means you opened it when I said not to." Matt said in his icy tone. Tai shuddered and gave him his chain back and squeaked that he was sorry. **A/N: If you have heard Matt's icy tone, like the one he used in the 01 episode "Trash Day" you would be shaking too. That scared the heck right out of me when he spoke like that! **Matt stuck his chain on and stomped out the door. As soon as he left Tai jumped up and ran under Matt's bed, and he found Matt's hiding spot.

"Yes! I'll just put all of his crap back on the TV, since there is no point to it! Dontcha just love pointlessness?" Tai snickered. (He's talking to all of you)

Please R&R! I hope ya liked it! I've been waiting a whole entire week without any internet to put this up. I can't believe I survived it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. DONT GO YET! READ THIS NEXT PART! I started to write this fic and I want to know if you'd like me to use this idea - 

The Digi world thing never happened. Sora and Mimi are sisters and have lived in New York all their lives. Their parents decide they should go visit their Uncle in Mississippi. Their uncle owns a ranch, and they are most definitely going to be riding horses. They have never rode horses before and they are both nervous. But when they meet the stable boy, they are both anxious to win his heart, by impressing him on horse back! 

So, does it sound good? Comments questions, concerns! Please! 

Ó2001 The Jun Bashers

All Rights Reserved


	6. Part 6

I

I'm back guys! Sorry for the wait... Fanfiction.net had that stupid problem. Claire e-mailed me and told me it was working again. Thanks Claire! Well here's part 6 to cruise.

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon. (Aren't you amazed I decided not to rant? It's cause I talked Matt into pestering my sister today! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!)

Cruise! Part 6

Knock knock! Mimi leapt up from the couch and answered the door.

Matt was standing there and said hi to Mimi.

Sora stood up and walked over to him, her face immediately lightening up. "Hi Matt!" She said in her perky tone. Matt smiled and came in. 

"I brought the popcorn!" 

Mimi smiled. "YES! MATT BROUGHT POPCORN!"

"Sheesh Mimi, calm done it's just popcorn!"

Sora slid the tape into the VCR and they sat down to watch whatever movie you want them to be watching. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Tai shuffled around his and Matt's room, messing with Matt's toiletry bag, which he found hidden under Matt's bed amongst the dust bunnies. He put all the contents back into his bag and stepped out of his room, leaving the key card on the coffee table. He began to run down the corridor, when he smacked into a girl with dark brown shoulder length hair. They both toppled onto the ground, Tai on top of her. The boy who was with her scowled and lunged at the stunned Taichi. 

"What do you think you are doing, dude?" He yelled. Tai opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead little yellow birdies flew in circles around his bunch of brown hair. The girl got up reluctantly, rubbing her back. 

Tai began to speak, "I was just gonna run around the halls like the mad man I am!" 

The girl and the boy sweat dropped. Then from down the hall, Matt and Sora came laughing and talking. Matt stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Tai, looking drunk, holding his toiletry bag.

"TAICHI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU DOING?" Matt thundered, causing the whole boat to shake.

Tai smiled weakly. "I don't think I'm doing anything, I can't think."

Matt's anger began to build up on his face, when he noticed the two other teens standing back, sweat dropping. Matt walked over to them, and did the polite thing to do, apologize. 

"Oh, hey guys so sorry 'bout that. You see Tai here is mental, and we are seeking a psychiatrist for him." He looked up and saw the boy. Matt's eyes almost popped out! The boy in front of him was almost identical to him! He was only a few inches shorter. The boy looked just as bewildered as Matt. Sora approached him. 

"Hey, are you o-kay?" She said.

"Dude, I think I have a long lost twin bro or something!" Matt said. "Hi, I'm Matt! Strange, we look awfully alike!" He said holding out a hand for the teen to shake.

"Hi, I'm Zac and I was just with my girlfriend, Ruri here, when the guy you called Tai ran into her. We do look alike, don't we?"

Sora walked over to Ruri. "Hi, I'm Sora Takenouchi. Matt's girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Ruri nodded. "Yeah, I'm Ruri. That guy ran into me a moment ago. I'm sorry If we got in your way."

"Oh, no!" Sora replied. "We are the ones who should be sorry. Tai is always getting into trouble. Again, I apologize." 

Ruri and Zac nodded, and headed for the pool. Matt and Sora turned back to Tai. 

"You," Matt said, "Are in deep Batpig crap."

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Yolei did a cannon ball into the pool, laughing. Ken tried to shield himself from the water as they heard angry cries from the people who got splashed. Ken climbed in, followed by Kari and TK. They had finally got out of the arcade and into their suits. Yolei popped her head up out of the foam and bubbles.

"Hey guys, come on! Why don't you jump too?"

The others smiled a little before sweat dropping. Just then, Zac did a cannon ball and made a huge wave, that caused everyone to laugh.

"Hey, no that's what I'm talking about!!!" The glasses-less Yolei laughed. 

Ruri followed him laughing. As Ruri came up out of the water, she bumped into Kari.

"Oh, sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Kari replied as Ruri swam off with Zac. 

Before long, Yolei was shoving Ken and Kari off the edge of the pool.

"You guys are soooooooooo lame! You gotta jump in there, don't just mope around in the water!" Yolei giggled. TK had gotten into the sprit and began splashing angry people and causing little kids to laugh. Ken and Kari on the other hand, were as quiet and calm as usual, but Yolei wouldn't stand that. After about 20 minutes, Ken and Kari were both making waves! (No, peepz, not _that _kind of waves, I know how you're sick minds work!) Kari spotted Cody and Izzy over by the hot dog place.

"Hey Cody!" She waved. Cody turned his head and ran over to Kari eating a hot dog. 

"Hi!" He said. Izzy followed him. "hey, Kari!"

"Hi, why don't you guys jump on in? The water's great!"

Cody nibbled on his hot dog. Izzy shrugged. "I was wondering where Mimi was." He blushed a little.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you should ask Sora. Where ever she is."

"Probably with, _Maaaaaaaaaaaaaatt_!"TK laughed, swimming up. Kari gave him, "The look" and turned back to Izzy. 

"TK's right though, she most likely is with Matt." Kari said to Izzy.

Izzy nodded. "I'll go look for Sora, and ask where Mimi is. In the mean time you can swim!" He said to Cody, gesturing towards the pool. Cody smiled and hopped in, handing Izzy an unfinished hotdog scrap.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

K, that's it for part 6! WHEW! Sorry it was shorter than the others. And it probably wasn't that exciting, but I am on a freaking writers block. But I do have all the snorkeling in the Bahamas stuff coming up. And Ruri, is Ruri_Sugar, another author on FF.net. Go check out her profile! She on the Jun Bashers' faves list. She will appear in this fic a whole lot more, and she and Zac will hang with Matt and Sora. Oh, and check out Ruri's Sorato site! [http://www.ruri_sugar.tripod.com/destiny][1] If that link doesn't work, try going to it through her author profile. Oh, and I know Matt and Sora's e-mail. Trust me, if you write to them, they'll reply. So please, please please write to them! They are eager to here your comments on anything! Matt's e-mail: [mattishida16@hotmail.com][2] Sora's e-mail: [sora_takenouchi16@hotmail.com][3] O-kay, now you know their addresses so WRITE WRITE WRITE! Thank you. Boy am I hungry, gotta go grab a snack! Sayonara! 

   [1]: http://www.ruri_sugar.tripod.com/destiny
   [2]: mailto:mattishida16@hotmail.com
   [3]: mailto:sora_takenouchi16@hotmail.com



End file.
